Next Contestant
by Emmy1512
Summary: Rosalie is a waitress/bar girl at a club, Emmett is the bouncer. They're together, only, everyone notices she's beautiful and wants a go too. Emmett not impressed. Based on Next Contestant, Nickelback. R&R! Character's belong to S Meyer.


God she looked beautiful tonight, walking around, serving drinks, talking to customers. Only problem was that I wasn't the only one who noticed she was beautiful. Rosalie had a perfect body, curves in all the right places. She wore tight fitting pants tonight, with a black low cut top. The black showed off her pale skin, and when the light hit her right, you could see her beautiful blue eyes.

_**I judge by what she's wearing,**_

_**Just how many head I'm tearing,**_

_**Off of assholes coming onto her.**_

I have worked at this club for 4 years, to the day actually. My beautiful Rose has been here for just over 3. We've been dating for 2 years, 11 months, and 17 days. It took me nearly 2 months to convince her to go on so much as a date with me. I had to prove to her first I wasn't the sleaze she assumed I must be. Well ok, I was before she came along. Since I met her though, she is the only girl I've been with.

Every night we worked, there was someone trying to get in her pants. Guys pushed themselves against her, slapped her arse, touched whatever part of her they could. I know Rose is perfectly capable of looking after herself. I'd found that out once, I couldn't walk properly for a week, not to mention the bruise on my jaw line.

Each night seems like it's getting worse…

_**I wish she'd take the night off,**_

_**So I don't have to fight off,**_

_**Every asshole coming onto her.**_

_**It happens every night she works…**_

_**They'll go and ask the DJ,**_

_**Find out just what would she say,**_

_**If they all tried coming onto her.**_

_**Don't they know it's never gonna work.**_

I saw someone buying two drinks and pushing one toward her. She glanced over at me and smirked. Most guys didn't know how well she could hold her drink. So taking the vodka shot she downed it and walked away. It would take a lot more of those in a row to get her to the point she'd be able to be taken advantage of, and I say taken advantage of, because I know she would never do anything with any of these guys willingly.

_**They think they'll get inside her,**_

_**With every drink they buy her.,**_

_**As they all try coming onto her.**_

That was when I saw someone grab her arse and pull her toward him. She was about to defend herself when I pulled him off her.

_**This time somebody's getting hurt…**_

I through the first punch, and was about the throw another, just to teach him a lesson, when Rose put her hand on my shoulder.

"Emmy, just throw the creep out, I don't want to have to bandage your hand at the end of the night… again."

_**Here comes the next contestant.**_

_**Is that your hand, on my girlfriend?**_

_**Is that your hand?**_

_**I wish you'd do it again,**_

_**I'll watch you leave here limping.**_

_**I wish you'd do it again,**_

_**I'll watch you leave here limping.**_

_**There goes the next contestant.**_

I walked back to the door to check some more I.D. half heartedly. Barely anyone tried to sneak in here, so that part of my job was pretty easy really. Looking back over to Rose, I now saw two ladies looking toward her. They got up and walked toward her, I thought they were jealous, until one of them whispered something in her ear. Looking toward me she rolled her eyes at me. She knew I was being protective again. She could see it in my stance. She thought it was cute really. She pointed to me and said something to the women, and they walked away looking disappointed.

_**I even fear the ladies,**_

_**They're cool but twice as crazy.**_

_**Just as bad for coming onto her.**_

_**Don't they know it's never gonna work.**_

_**Each time she bats an eyelash,**_

_**Somebodies grabbing her arse,**_

_**Everyone keeps coming onto her.**_

The night was nearly ending when one last guy came up to Rose. He was the one who had bought her the drink early. He was significantly bigger than her, and he had her in the corner. I could see she knew her disadvantage, and I started my way over too her as she tried punching him. He caught her hand and pinned it next to her head. He forced his lips to hers and she ripped her head to the side. He slapped her. I was fuming, I was still 20 metres away from him and I knew that in that time, he could easily hurt her again. Rose saw me coming, and she looked panicked. She had never been overpowered by a man before, and she didn't know what to do anymore. She had tried everything she had.

_**This time somebody's getting hurt.**_

_That's it. This fucker is going to die._

_**Here comes the next contestant.**_

_**Is that your hand, on my girlfriend?**_

_**Is that your hand?**_

_**I wish you'd do it again,**_

_**I'll watch you leave here limping.**_

_**I wish you'd do it again,**_

_**I'll watch you leave here limping.**_

_**There goes the next contestant.**_

I beat the fucker to a pulp, needless to say he's not coming back anytime soon.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

I rested my head against the cool wall outside the club. We had closed up and I was just waiting for Rose to get her stuff so we could go home and finish this night.

"Emmett, come on." I heard her voice. She sounded drained and upset. She so very rarely sounded upset, and it was the most painful thing for me to hear. Before getting in her car, I took her in my arms and held her.

She looked up at me, and I knew she could tell how I was feeling. I wanted her to leave this job, but she said she'd keep doing it as long as I was there.

"I love you, Rose…"

"Emmett, I'm leaving the job, you don't have to ask me again. I can't take it. I feel…filthy!"

"Babe, you're not filthy. That fucker was filthy for touching you. But trust me, you're still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And that's why I'm going to make you my wife." _Fuck, shit, fuck. That wasn't meant to come out for another 2 weeks. Oh well, looks like I'm getting my answer now._

Rosalie looked at me, confusion in her eyes.

"Emmett Cullen, are you asking me to marry you?" Oh shit, she sounded angry…

"Um…yes?"

"Get down on your knee." _Ok…what does that mean? Is she going to say yes?_

I knelt down in front of her and looked up. She looked amused. "Rosalie Hale. You are the reason I live. And I never want to lose you. Will you marry me?"

"I didn't think you'd actually get on one knee!" She was laughing? Fuck, looks like I've made a fool out of myself.

"Oh. I guess we should just go home then." I bet I looked as dejected as I felt. I was sure she would say yes when I asked. I guess I didn't do it the way I was going to. There were no candles, no roses. We are in a fucking car park after all.

"Of course I'll marry you, you dim-witted monkey."

_Oh. Wow, I so shouldn't jump to conclusions. She always could read my expressions._

I just grinned at her, kissed her lightly and embraced her as tightly as I could without squishing her.

_I'm going to be husband to the most wonderful beautiful woman to walk this earth. Must tell her how wonderful she is later…Oh dear fucking Jesus, did she just undo my belt?_


End file.
